The Inflammation and Innate Immunity Unit in the Laboratory of Clinical Infectious Diseases has moved into its BL2 laboratory space on August 10th 2015 and is in the process of getting set-up to initiate laboratory work and animal studies. Karly Mather has joined the unit on August 3rd 2015 and is in the process of getting the trainings and access requirements for laboratory and animal work facilities. The Inflammation and Innate Immunity Unit has been focusing on purchasing equipment and research supplies as well as initiating the animal study proposals and pathogen registration documents.